We request funds to purchase an IVIS Spectrum biophotonics instrument (Caliper LifeSciences, Hopkinton, MA) to be run as a shared resource at Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU), Portland, Oregon. In vivo bioluminescence and biofluorescence imaging, collectively referred as in vivo biophotonic imaging, are technologies used to track cells or biological processes in living organisms. Typical applications of in vivo biophotonic imaging include the quantitative monitoring of tumor growth and/or response to therapy, quantitative monitoring and localization of infectious particles and quantitative in vivo measurement of gene promoter activity. Important features of biophotonic imaging are the ability to obtain serial measurements in the same animal, reducing statistical error and the numbers of animals required for each experiment;high sensitivity, down to the level of single cells;and the ability to simultaneously measure more than one biological process by recording different emission spectra. Researchers at OHSU currently have no access to biophotonic imaging. The closest instrument is located in Seattle, Washington, almost 200 miles away from Portland. For life animal imaging, often repeated multiple times, this is an insurmountable distance, implying that such experiments must be outsourced or replaced with less suitable methods. To address this need, we have formed a group of OHSU scientists whose NIH-funded research projects would greatly benefit in vivo biophotonic imaging. The spectrum of projects is diverse, including cancer, cardiovascular medicine, neuroscience and virology. After reviewing commercially available instruments, we have decided that the IVIS Spectrum system (Caliper LifeScience, formerly Xenogen) is best suited to support the various projects. Crucial features of this instrument include biofluorescence capability in addition to bioluminescence, which will allow using existing experimental models based on green fluorescent protein and similar fluorochromes;high sensitivity for tracking single cells and residual tumor tissue;and 3D reconstruction capacity for precise localization of the target cells. The latter is particularly advantageous, since images generated using the IVIS Spectrum can be saved in compatible format and digitally overlaid with images generated with other technology, such as the high resolution magnetic resonance imaging available at OHSU through the Advanced Imaging Research Center, for precise anatomic localization. We will run the instrument as shared resource and reserve free of charge instrumentation time for new users, so that the technology is available to the wider community of NIH-funded OHSU researchers and beyond. Given the complete lack of in vivo biophotonics imaging capability in the Portland metropolitan area, we anticipate to rapidly recruit additional users. In summary, acquisition of an IVIS Spectrum in vivo biophotonic imaging system will greatly enhance NIH-funded research at OHSU in various disciplines and have beneficial effects far beyond the initial user group. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Biophotonics is a highly sensitive technology for imaging processes in life animals that is based on the emission of light from cells or tissues, either directly (bioluminescence) or after excitation with an external light source (biofluorescence). Major applications include in vivo tracking and quantification of tumor cells to monitor progression or response to therapy, monitoring dissemination of infectious particles and measurement of gene expression in living organisms. We are requesting funds to purchase an IVIS SPECTRUM biophotonics instrument to make this technology available to NIH-funded researchers at Oregon Health &Science University and beyond.